Yami Bakura and Yami Marik's unofficial Battle City Duel
* 97: }} Yami Bakura and Yami Marik faced each other in a game of Duel Monsters, before the Battle City arc, in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' anime. It is based on Dark Bakura and Dark Marik's Duel from the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' manga. This was the last duel before the Virtual World arc. Prior Events Marik Ishtar, inside the body of Téa Gardner, after hearing Ishizu Ishtar's story of what happened when he was 11, decides his dark half must be stopped, so no one else will suffer. To do this, he needs the help of an unlikely ally, Yami Bakura. Using Téa's body, he returns the Millennium Ring back to it's host, who now awakens, and takes control. With no interruptions, Yami Marik was about to finish what he started and send Odion to the Shadow Realm, when he is interrupted by Yami Bakura, who is now housing Marik's good self. The two clash with their Millennium Items but it proves futile, so they decide to settle things with a shadow game, where the loser will be banished there for all eternity, and the winner will claim both items for himself. Featured Duel: Yami Bakura vs. Yami Marik, Part 1 Turn 1: Yami Bakura Yami Bakura draws "Fearful Earthbound" and subsequently sets it. He then Normal Summons "Goblin Zombie" (1100/1050) in Attack Position. Turn 2: Yami Marik Yami Marik draws "Remove Trap" and subsequently sets it. He then Normal Summons "Drillago" (1600/1100) in Attack Position. "Drillago" attacks and destroys "Goblin Zombie" (Yami Bakura 4000 → 3500). Yami Bakura activates his face-down "Fearful Earthbound", which will inflict 500 damage to Yami Marik each time one of Yami Marik's monsters attack, but Yami Marik activates his face-down "Remove Trap" to destroy "Fearful Earthbound". Yami Bakura also sees the after-effects of the attack on his body. In this shadow game, if a duelist loses life points, their body will dissolve into the shadows. Turn 3: Yami Bakura Yami Bakura draws Spirit Message "I". Yami Bakura's hand contains "Exchange", "Multiple Destruction", "Gernia", Spirit Message "I", and "Destiny Board". Yami Bakura Sets two cards and Normal Summons "Gernia" (1300/1200) in Defense Position. Turn 4: Yami Marik Yami Marik's hand contains "Black Pendant", "Melchid the Four-Face Beast", "Jam Defender", and "The Mask of Remnants". Yami Marik draws "Card of Sanctity" and subsequently activates it to make both players draw until they have six cards in their hand (Yami Marik draws two cards, while Yami Bakura draws four cards). Yami Bakura then activates his face-down "Multiple Destruction" to force both duelists to discard their entire hand and draw five cards. Yami Bakura however takes 100 damage for each card that he discarded by this effect (Yami Bakura 3500 → 2900). Yami Marik's hand contains "Joyful Doom", "Makyura the Destructor", "Rope of Life", "Card of Last Will", and "Pot of Greed". Yami Marik Sets a card. Turn 5: Yami Bakura Yami Bakura draws "Puppet Master". Yami Bakura then Tributes "Gernia" in order to Tribute Summon "Puppet Master" (0/0) in Attack Position. Since "Puppet Master" was Tribute Summoned, Yami Bakura activates the effect of "Puppet Master" to pay 1000 Life Points (Yami Bakura 2900 → 1900) and Special Summon "Headless Knight" (1450/1700), "Goblin Zombie" (1100/1050), and "The Earl of Demise" (2000/700) from his Graveyard in Attack Position. However, they cannot attack. Yami Bakura then activates "Dark Designator" and declares "The Winged Dragon of Ra" for its effect. Since "The Winged Dragon of Ra" is in Yami Marik's Deck, he adds it to his hand. Yami Bakura then activates his face-down "Exchange" to take "The Winged Dragon of Ra" from Yami Marik's hand while Yami Marik takes "Monster Reborn" from Yami Bakura's hand. Yami Bakura's hand now contains "The Winged Dragon of Ra", Spirit Message "N", "The Portrait's Secret", and "Premature Burial". Yami Bakura has 1900 Life Points remaining and controls "Headless Knight" (1450/1700), "Goblin Zombie" (1100/1050), "The Earl of Demise" (2000/700), and "Puppet Master" (0/0) in Attack Position, and as per the rules of the Shadow Game, half of his body is dissolved. Yami Marik has 4000 Life Points remaining and controls "Drillago" (1600/1100) in Attack Position and one set card. Turn 6: Yami Marik Yami Marik draws "Vengeful Bog Spirit" and subsequently activates it. Now monsters on the field can't attack the turn they are summoned. Turn 7: Yami Bakura Yami Bakura's hand contains "Premature Burial", "The Portrait's Secret", "The Winged Dragon of Ra", and Spirit Message "N". Yami Bakura draws. He then Tributes "Headless Knight", "Goblin Zombie", and "The Earl of Demise" in order to Tribute Summon "The Winged Dragon of Ra" (????/????) in Attack Position, but Yami Marik activates his face-down "Joyful Doom" to decrease the Tributed monsters' ATK to 0 before they are Tributed and increase his Life Points by the total decreased amount (Yami Marik 4000 → 8550). The original ATK and DEF of "The Winged Dragon of Ra" is equal to the ATK and DEF of every monster used for its Tribute Summon ("The Winged Dragon of Ra": ???? → 0/???? → 3450) through its own effect. Yami Bakura switches "Puppet Master" and "The Winged Dragon of Ra" to Defense Position. Turn 8: Yami Marik Yami Marik draws. "Drillago" attacks and destroys "Puppet Master". Yami Marik's hand contains "Monster Reborn", "Makyura the Destructor", "Rope of Life", "Card of Last Will", "Pot of Greed", and "Holding Legs". Turn 9: Yami Bakura Yami Bakura draws. He then Tributes "The Winged Dragon of Ra" in order to Tribute Summon "The Dark Ruler" in (2450/1600) Attack Position. Yami Bakura then Removes from play "Gernia", "Headless Knight", and "Puppet Master" from his Graveyard to Special Summon "Dark Necrofear" in (2200/2800) Attack Position. Yami Bakura then activates "Premature Burial" to pay 800 Life Points (Yami Bakura 1900 → 1100) and revive "The Earl of Demise" (2000/700) in Attack Position. Turn 10: Yami Marik Yami Marik draws. He then activates "Monster Reborn" to revive "The Winged Dragon of Ra" (0/0) in Attack Position. He then activates the Instant Attack and Point-to-Point Transfer effects of "The Winged Dragon of Ra" to allow Ra to attack this turn, pay all but 1 of his Life Points (Yami Marik 8550 → 1) to increase its ATK and DEF by the paid amount ("The Winged Dragon of Ra": 0 → 8549/0 → 8549) as well as allow "Ra" to attack every monster Yami Bakura controls once each. "The Winged Dragon of Ra" attacks and destroys all of Yami Bakura's monsters (Yami Bakura 1100 → 0 → 0 → 0). "The Winged Dragon of Ra" then attacks directly (Yami Bakura 0 → 0). Aftermath Yami Bakura fades away into the darkness, but not before telling Yami Marik he is darkness itself. Yami Marik obtains the Millenium Ring. Unknown to everyone, Yami Bakura's spirit had been residing in Yugi's Millenium Puzzle Since Marik smashed it during his duel with Yugi while controlling Bandit Keith. Marik, while inside Tea, goes to see Ishizu. Category:Battle City Duels